


Лифчик

by IrhelSol



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: Луффи находит на дне корзины для белья бесхозный лифчик





	Лифчик

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Rileniya
> 
> Написано в мае на Битву Пейрингов, на квест юмор/стёб в команду Monster Trio

Зоро забрал из корзины для постиранного белья свои харамаки и штаны, и в ней остались только вещи Луффи. Тот пронёсся мимо в одних трусах — редкое зрелище, трусы на капитане, Зоро даже притормозил, — выхватил бриджи, натянул, смешно подскакивая на одной ноге, а потом встряхнул мятую майку, и из неё что-то выпало. Что-то розовое.

— Э-эй! Нами! — закричал Луффи на всю Санни. — Ты свой лифчик забыла!

— Я всё своё забрала!

— Робин! — Луффи взмахнул бельём как флагом. 

Капитан и лифчик тоже были редким сочетанием. Зоро хмыкнул и двинулся к каюте, сложить одежду в сундук. За спиной Робин озадаченно говорила:

— И не мой. Даже не знаю чей. Резинка на очень широкую грудь. 

— Да? Ну ладно, пойду у Чоппера спрошу.

Зоро споткнулся. Он ослышался? Но нет, через пять минут раздался возмущённый вопль, и Чоппер выбежал на палубу, закованный в розовое безобразие как в сбрую.

— Луффи, я не ношу такое!

— Да кто тебя знает, — неожиданно философски заметил Луффи и почесал в затылке. — Чьё тогда? Точно не Усоппа, тот с голым торсом ходит. На Френки не налезет... Брук? Он трусы любит.

— Спроси у завитушки, он два года на острове окама пробыл, наверняка у него и платье где-то заныкано, — Зоро ухмыльнулся, припадая к бутылке с саке. Луффи моментально загорелся идей и рванул на камбуз — с места Зоро под мачтой было хорошо его видно. 

Вообще-то, Зоро было плевать, платье, туфли или что там втихомолку носил Санджи, но промолчать он не мог. Санджи опять зажимал выпивку.

Из камбуза подозрительно не доносилось ни звука. Вышел оттуда Луффи ещё более задумчивый, бормоча под нос: «почему девочка в Санджи так краснеет? Я только за грудь немного потрогал...» Зоро хохотал так, что Чопперу пришлось спасать его от удушья.

Примерить лифчик пришлось и Бруку. «Йо-хо-хо, я секси!» — пел скелет, но Луффи со всей серьёзностью прямодушного человека заявил, что нет, не секси, размер не его. Брук рыдал в три ручья, Усопп обещал ему купить чёрный, строгий, под фрак, но Брук только расстроился больше: он хотел розовый и с кружавчиками. 

— Серьёзно? — спросил Зоро, когда Луффи пристроил розовые чашечки уже к его груди и сосредоточенно прикидывал что-то в уме. 

— Надо перебрать все варианты! — Луффи ткнулся ему в плечо лбом, пытаясь натянуть резинку и застегнуть. Не получалось. Зоро запрокинул голову, дохлёстывая выпивку. Прикажи капитан надеть лифчик саморучно, он бы не медлил ни мгновения, за Луффи хоть в ад, хоть на луну, хоть в окама. 

Расстроенный, Луффи убрёл на нос Санни. Вскоре оттуда донеслось восторженное «У-о-о!!!»

— Нашёл! — Луффи напрыгнул на вышедшего позвать всех ужинать Санджи, сбивая с ног. — Он как раз на меня!

И радостно щёлкнул лямками.

Санджи минут пятнадцать ревел раненным зверем о том, что лифчики могут носить только настоящие леди, и пытался вытрясти Луффи из него, но тот упрямо сопротивлялся и не давался в руки.

— Он мой! — завопил Луффи, когда Санджи его наконец поймал. Зоро подумал, не пойти ли капитану на помощь, но засмотрелся, как Санджи его… «раздевает». — Эй…

— Что?

— Ты меня лапаешь.

— Я пытаюсь снять _это_! 

— Но застёжка сзади!

Ночью Зоро снилось, как пальцы Санджи забрались под розовое кружево на груди Луффи. Потом снился сам Санджи в кружевном белье. Проснулся Зоро весь в поту.

К завтраку Луффи пришёл в привычной майке, которая серьёзно выпирала на груди. Этак на третий-пятый размер.

— Это что? — нехорошим голосом спросила Нами. Таким ведьмы проклятья насылают.

— А, это, — Луффи задрал подол. На нём всё ещё был лифчик, теперь набитый яблоками и печеньем. — Удобно! — Луффи оскалился во все тридцать два.

— Су-у-пер идея! — Френки отставил большой палец, а Робин ласково рассмеялась. Санджи выглядел смущенным, а Зоро только пожал плечами и стащил у Луффи яблоко. Почему-то оно было слаще обычного.

На рынке в очередном городе Луффи подошёл к торговцу семечками, оттянул ворот и ткнул пальцами внутрь:

— Сюда отсыпь, дедуль.

С невозмутимым видом торговец выполнил просьбу. Так что на перроне они всей командой сорили шелухой — внезапно лифчик оказался вместительный.

Когда очередная толпа камикадзе окружила их, кто-то из оппонентов Луффи попытался нарезать его на куски, но только искромсал майку. Луффи сорвал её остатки и воинственно подтянул лямки, готовясь к контратаке. Зоро и сам не понял, как оказался перед капитаном и порвал в клочки ублюдка. Робин потом снисходительно заметила что-то про «собственника», но Зоро только отмахнулся. Просто он взбесился: нельзя так смотреть на капитана.

На следующий день Луффи прислали букет цветов. Санджи рвал и метал, а когда они нашли «дарителя», это оказался старый и вонючий пират из вчерашних нападавших. Напрашивался в накама, отпинали. 

Не сговариваясь, Зоро и Санджи теперь таскались за Луффи по пятам и всех, кто смел хоть покоситься на него, мрачно шугали.

— Ладно, хватит, — сказал Луффи месяц спустя и выкинул потрёпанный лифчик в мусорный бак. В честь этого Санджи выставил на стол лучшую выпивку, но надирались они в тоскливом молчании.

Ночью у бака Зоро оказался не один.

— Я убедиться, что он исчезнет навсегда, — буркнул Санджи.

— Ага. Я тоже.

Они понимающе ухмыльнулись друг другу.

— Может, купим ему новый? — предложил Зоро. — И тебе заодно.

Санджи возмущённо вскинулся, долго сверлил его взглядом «ну ты и скотина», жуя потухшую сигарету, потом хмыкнул:

— А тебе жирно не будет?

Жирно Зоро не было. Но всё же Санджи он купил чулки. Не прогадал — благодарил тот долго и со вкусом.

 

Преподнося Луффи подарок, они оба преклонили колено, словно давали клятву верности. 

— О, прикольно. Буду их менять, — обрадовался Луффи и привычным жестом достал из-за пазухи жратву. Санджи сдавленно застонал: то, что было надето на Луффи, могло разве что сниться в кошмарах. 

— Тебе правда нравятся? Ну, лифчики? — спросил Зоро ночью, когда они втроём валялись в снятом номере гостиницы.

— Неа. Но вы так смешно реагировали каждый раз, — рассмеялся Луффи и нырнул под кровать, спасаясь от возмездия. Бить они его не стали. Просто нацепили на него лифчик обратно. Новый, их.

 

Больше Луффи бельём прилюдно не сверкал, но было поздно. Гранд Лайн облетела весть, что пираты Соломенной шляпы теперь зовутся пиратами Розового лифчика.


End file.
